Sugarcane harvesters typically have at least one extractor for separating debris from sugarcane billets produced by the sugarcane harvester. For example, many sugarcane harvesters have a primary extractor positioned just downstream from a chopping section of the sugarcane harvester, and configured to separate debris, including, for example, crop residue (e.g., leafy material), from the billets and remove the debris from the harvester. In some embodiments, sugarcane harvesters also have a secondary extractor positioned near the top of the elevator, and configured to further separate debris from the billets and remove the debris from the harvester.